fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher
|-|Bill Cipher= |-|Weirdmageddon= Statistics Name: Bill Cipher (Although his true name is unknown as he states "Bill Cipher" is just a dimensional username) [https://fictionmayhem.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 11-A | High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A, potentially far higher Origin: Gravity Falls ' '''Age: At least one trillion years old ' 'Gender: Unknown, as his dimension has over 14 billion different genders ' 'Classifications: Dream Demon, Equilateral Triangle ' Summary Over 1 trillion years ago, Bill was a second dimensional being. After getting tired of the flat minds, flat homes and flat dreams, he destroyed his home dimension along with everyone inside it. He then went into hiding in the Nightmare Realm where he terrorized people for billions of years. Eventually, his dimension started to decay so he wanted a new, stable dimension. Eventually, he met a man named Stanford Pines who summoned him in a desperate attempt to discover the secrets of the universe. Working together and accomplishing many things, they built a portal that opens a gateway between Stanford's world and Bill's world. After realizing Bill's intentions, Stanford shut down the device. Bill didn't obtain his physical form until 30 years later where he tricked Mabel into giving him the dimensional rift. This started a one week event known as "Weirdmageddon". However, he couldn't spread his weirdness outside of GF. So, he tried to force Stanford until telling him the equation. However, he was eventually defeated with the sacrifice of Stanley. However, many evidence such as his incantation and the fact that Stanley's memory returned hints at the fact that Bill might still be alive. Credits '''Contributors: 031nch22 for the profile 'Themes' Noticeable Feats To begin with, Pre-Liberation Bill is clearly plane level as noted that he himself was in the second dimension and was affected by it's restrictions. And based on the description of the place, we indeed know it's the second dimension rather than a parallel universe (Flat minds, flat home, flat dreams). However, it should be noted that Bill should be a rather strong 11-A as he was capable of destroying the second dimension (Description of the second dimension and Bill destroying it featured in the link above). Next up: Dreamscape Bill: Bill looks down upon humans who are bounded by time ultimately implying that he himself is unbound by time Dreamscape Bill looks down upon humans who are bounded by time ultimately implying that he himself is unbound by time. This would make Bill Cipher High Universal thus considering this would make Dreamscape Bill a fourth dimensional being. But there's more Bill Cipher, in his dreamscape form mind you, was stated to be slightly stronger than The Time Baby. The Time Baby outright guards the Space-time Continuum as he's the one who goes out and stops problems that threaten the space-time continuum itself, further supported by the fact that the Time Officers were just projections of themselves. This would thus warrant a Universal+ Ranking for Dreamscape Bill. Restricted Bill is the Bill that appears in Weirdmageddon Parts 1,2, and 3. Restricted Bill was capable of one-shotting The Time Baby who's Universal+ for the reasons I've mentioned above. Furthermore, Stanford states that every minute his powers grow stronger while in the 3D realm meaning he should logically be superior in Weirdmageddon Part 3 than when he one-shotted The Time Baby. Furthermore, in Weirdmageddon Part 2, he states that he gained an infinite amount of power when he gained physical form. This would give Restricted Bill a Low-Multiversal rating logically. Multiversal can't really be argured since the overall multiplier when Bill Cipher gained physical form is an Unquantifiable increase and thus it's best to stick Restricted Bill at Universal+ to Low-Multiversal. Unrestricted Bill: To begin with, Bill is outright stated to be a threat to the multiversewhich is confirmed to have an infinite amount of universes. This would on it's on grant him a Multiversal+ (or 2-A) tier, but there's more. As shown in the full context of the statement, Bill was stated to be a threat to the multiverse in the same scene in which Stanford converses with The aliens. The aliens are stated to be pan-dimensional yet exist in 7-11 dimensions at once. Now, the overall idea that the aliens itself exist in 7-11 dimensions at once is iffy, but the quote itself implies that the aliens exist in a finite amount of dimensions DESPITE being called pan-dimensional. Pan-dimensional means "pertaining to, or of, all dimensions of reality". If we state that the 7-11 dimensions thing is unreliable (Which it is), the GF multiverse has been proven to have 5 spatial dimensions, and since the aliens exist in all spatial dimensions and the fact that Bill Cipher was stated to be a threat to the multiverse in the same scene that Stanford's talking to these 5D aliens, that would thus mean Bill is likely a threat to The aliens' existence, ergo Bill Cipher's multiversal destruction extends to a fifth dimensional level of power. The final tier is if we take the "7-11" dimensions thing completely literally. The problem with this is that the "7-11" dimensions itself ultimately implies uncertainty and thus is very iffy, however it is something worth mentioning. Conclusion: While pre-Liberation Bill is one of the weakest characters in fiction as he caps off as 11-A, Bill gets a massive upgrade with his Mindscape Form that is above time and is potentially slightly stronger than The Time Baby, both of which would be substituted for High Universal and Universal+. Then once Bill gets his physical form, he's outright confirmed to be Universal+ as evident when he one-shotted Time Baby and likely Low multiversal considering he's stated to be infinitely superior to his Mindscape Form. Finally, Unrestricted Bill dwarfs every single other incarnation of Bill with his bare minimum Multiversal+ power, this power given context can be upgraded to High Multiversal+ and potentially far higher if we take the statement literally about the aliens existing in 7-11 dimensions at once. ' Durability To begin, Pre-Liberation Bill was capable of surviving the destruction of the second dimension, which would just give him Plane level durability, sure, but impressive durability considering he's only 2D. Bill's Mindscape form hasn't shown a lot of noticable feats, however he was capable of tanking hits from fully realized Dipper, Mabel, and Soos who's power is implied to be comparable to his. This would thus likely grant him High Universal Durability. Considering the fact that Bill and Time Baby only seem to compare on the grounds of power, it's not 100% confirmed that Dreamscape Bill would have universal+ durability. But you know who does though? That's right, Restricted Bill. Restricted Bill was seemingly unafraid of the potential collapse of the fabric of existence, this would thus imply that Restricted Bill could likely survive the destruction of the fabric of existence which would grant him Universal+ durability. Like before, while Restricted Bill might be infinitely superior to Dreamscape Bill on the grounds of power, that doesn't really equate to durability in any way, and as such Restricted Bill should likely only have Universal+ Durability. Unrestricted Bill should logically be able to survive the destruction of the multiverse since he's deemed a threat to the multiverse. Considering the fact that the multiversal destruction ranges from infinite 4D to 5D, to potentially far higher, Bill's durability while in his unrestricted physical form should be rated as such. '''Conclusion: While Pre-Liberation Bill caps off at a mere Plane level in durability, it's implied that Dreamscape Bill has high universal durability, restricted Bill has universal+ durability, and Unrestricted Bill should have Multiversal+, Likely High Multiversal+, potentially far higher durability. ' Speed Being a 2'nd dimensional character means that Pre-Liberation Bill is outright incapable of 3D movement and thus he has no speed. Dreamscape Bill is implied to be unaffected and above time which should logically mean Bill is above the axis of time and thus should be immesurable in speed. Restricted Bill should logically be comparable, if not superior to Dreamscape Bill and thus Restricted Bill should have immesurable speed. Finally, Unrestricted Bill summons the full power of the Nightmare Realm as the Nightmare Realm was spilling into the third dimension. The Nightmare Realm exists between all dimensions throughout the Gravity Falls Multiverse which should grant Bill Cipher nigh-omnipresent to omnipresent while completely unrestricted. 'Conclusion: While Pre-Liberation Bill has zero speed, Dreamscape Bill has shown immesurable speed statements and Unrestricted Bill has been implied to be nigh to full on omnipresent via the nightmare realm. ' Powers and Abilities To begin with, it's unknown if Pre-Liberation Bill has any noticable haxes, so it's likely his haxes are listed as unknown. As for the rest... oh boy 'Dreamscape Bill ' *'''Regeneration (Low High. Regenerated from his arms and legs ) *'Immortality (Types 1 and 4 )' *'Ressurection ( Can be ressurected by the Axolotl via an incantation)' *'Non-Corporeal (Stated to be a being of pure energy) ' *'Teleportation (Could teleport in and out of minds)' *'Shapeshifting (Capable of turning into Soos)' *'Body Control (Capable of making Mabel look hideous) ' *'Telekenisis ' *'Transmutation (Capable of Making Mabel look hideous)' *'Pyrokenesis (Capable of creating fire. Can manipulate the intensaties of that fire as well)' *'Reality Warping (States that they can do whatever they can imagine. Considering the fact that Dreamscape Bill is High Universal via the reasons noticed above, and the fact that Stanley states that can do whatever they can imagine, it's likely that Bill's reality warping can extend to a high Universal level of power as well') *''' Time Manipulation (Could slow down or outright stop time )' *'Inter-Universal Travel (Capable of projecting himself into our thoughts through the mindscape )' *'Gravity manipulation (Could turn the entire world upside down) ' *'Creation (Could create objects out of nothing. More detailed creation abilities explained here)' *'Biological Manipulation (Could.... make Mabel look hideous)' *'Light Manipulation (Could project light onto Dipper)' *'Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Even when Bill Cipher has not made a deal with someone, he is capable of entering their dreams)' *'Cross-Univeral Awareness (Could see into other universes)' *'Illusion Creation (Could create multiple illusions when he's in someone's dreams, like the dimensional rift)' *'Intangibility (Incapable of being attacked by Mabel)' *'Energy projection (Could shoot lasers)' *'Flight/Levitation (Capable of flying/levitating)' *'Size Manipulation (Capable of becoming huge)' *'Telepathy (Capable of knowing what you're thinking of)' *'Fourth Wall Awareness (Can contact people via reddit)' *'Elongation (Capable of stretching his body parts to great lengths)' *'Portal Creation (Can create portals)' *'Cloning (Can create multiple versions of himself)' *'Energy Manipulation (Can generate electricity)' *'Apportation (Can teleport)' *'Shadow Manipulation (Can stalk Dipper as a shadow)' *'Precognition (Capable of predicting future events such as the destruction of the Gideon bot and Gideon going to jail)' *'Astral Projection (Capable of projecting himself into our thoughts)' *'Time Travel (Capable of contacting Blendin Blandin who lives in the future in order to make a deal with him as that's how he possesed him)' *'Technology Manipulation (Capable of leaving hints and codes throughout the game "Rumble's Revenge" )' *'Text Manipulation (Drew self potraits in people's geometry textbook)' *'Math Manipulation (One alternate version of himself vomited prime numbers out of his mouth)' *'Data Manipulation (Can plant predictive programming of false flag attacks in the media)' *'Vocal Manipulation (Capable of transitioning into his "scary" voice anytime)' *'Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Called Fiddleford's mind weak . One dip in the nightmare realm drove Fiddleford insane, whereas Bill Cipher existed in the nightmare realm for one trillion years)' *'Enhanced Sight (States that each image of him acts as a peephole)' *'Statistics Amplification (States that the more he knows, the more power he gets.Every minute his powers grow stronger)' *'Non-Existent Physiology (States that EVERYTHING he is, he's also not. Also compares himself to Schrodinger's cat)' *'Clairvoyance (Could know about Stanley Pines via supernatural means)' These specific abilities are ONLY possible if Bill makes a deal with someone: *'Soul Manipulation (Could pull Dipper's soul right out of his body. Should also double as Type 6 immortality)' *'Possesion (Could posses Dipper)' '''WEIRDMAGEDDON ' *'Should have all of the previous abilities mentioned within the Dreamscape Bill abilities, but on a vastly higher scale (Examples will be shown in Important notes)' *'Madness Inducement (Via weirdness bubbles)' *'Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter)' *'Spatial Manipulation (States that he controls space)' *'Immortality (Types 1 , 3 , 4, and 9)' *'Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lightning)' *'Forcefield Creation (Could create a forcefeild to keep his eye from being harmed from an attack by Dipper)' *'Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (Created Mabelland and can trap people in there)' *'Life Manipulation (Can create Life in Weirdmageddon)' *'Duplication (Can duplicate his arms during combat)' *'Summoning (Could bring his buddies with him to the third dimension)' *'Wish Granting (Could give Stanley "money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own galaxy" if he let him go, among likely other things)' *'Higher Dimensional Manipulation (The dimensional rift could destroy the fabric of existence)' *'Mind Control (Could bring back MKUltra)' *'Large Size (His 3D form can sit on a throne full of petrified humans)' *'Animal Manipulation (The things in Mabelland were secretly Bugs)' *'Brodway Force (Could make Gideon Dance for all eternity)' *'Law Manipulation (Capable of rewriting the "whole system" . Falling asleep page)' *'Physics Manipulation (The "system" included the laws of physics. Link above)' *'Causality Manipulation (The "system" also included cause and effect. Link above)' *'Acauslity (Should logically be unaffected by him potentially rewriting "the whole system")' *'Petrification (Could turn people into stone or gold)' Intelligence Weakness Is a plane level being and has to resort to destroying the entire second dimension to be unaffected by the second dimension's restrictions | Has to access a dimensional rift in order to enter the third dimension, Weak to Existence Erasure | Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls | None notable, as he hasn't demonstrated anything within this form Important Notes The reason why we know Bill's restricted weirdmageddon abilities are stronger than Bill's mindscape abilities are shown as Bill's size manipulation increases from being several times taller than a human to dwarfing the size of a building and for his unrestricted state could surpass the size of a galaxy. Bill's reality warping is increased from a vague "you can do whatever you can imagine" to being able to destroy the fabric of existence. Finally, we know his restricted weirmageddon abilities are stronger via his regeneration being increased to low-godly via regenerating into a physical form which doesn't even exist according to Bill. As such, every single one of Bill's pervious abiliities should be upgraded when he gains his physical form. NOTE:UNFINISHED Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 3 Category:Regeneration User Category:Immortal Being Category:Ressurector Category:Telportation Category:Shapeshifter Category:031nch22 Category:Body Control user Category:Telekenetic User Category:Transmutator Category:Pyrokenesis Category:Reality Warper Category:Time Manipulator Category:Inter-Universal Traveler Category:Gravity Manipulator Category:Creation User Category:Biological Manipulator Category:Light Manipulator Category:Dream Manipulator and Nightmare Inducer Category:Cross-Universal Awareness User Category:Illusion Creator Category:Intangible Category:Energy Projector Category:Respect Threads Category:Flight/Levitator Category:Size Manipulator Category:Telapathy User Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Elongater Category:Portal Creator Category:Cloning User Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Apportater Category:Shadow Manipulator Category:Precognitive user Category:Astral Projector Category:Time Traveler Category:Technology Manipulator Category:Text Manipulator Category:Math Manipulator Category:Data Manipulator Category:Vocal Manipulator Category:Resistance to Mind manipulation Category:Enhanced Sight users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Existent Physiology Users Category:Clairvoyance users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possession Category:Madness Inducement Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Forcefield Creators Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:BFR users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Wish Granters Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulators Category:Mind Control Users Category:Tall characters Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Brodway Force Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausality Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Nigh-Omniscent Category:Tier 1